<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion in Palawan by Itziar_lcdp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358148">Reunion in Palawan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itziar_lcdp/pseuds/Itziar_lcdp'>Itziar_lcdp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Home, Love, Palawan (La casa de papel), Reunions, Sex, True Love, serquel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itziar_lcdp/pseuds/Itziar_lcdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the heist. Raquel decided to book a flight to Palawan. She hopes to find Sergio and that their love for each other isn't gone. Is she right? Or has he moved on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reunion in Palawan</p><p>Her heartbeat went up with every step she did. Will I find him? And if yes, does he still want me, one year later? Raquel `s thoughts were making her crazy.  It is so beautiful here...if it all goes well now, I hope that we will be soon a happy family of 4. The feeling when she thought that Paula would grow up on the beach was making her so happy. </p><p>*phone dies* ohh shit...she had no charger with her. Raquel went to a beach-bar and asked for a charger, but the man didn’t have one.</p><p>Suddenly a man with a hat spoke to her. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing right now. A face, so familiar to her. It was him. Really. It was Sergio, waiting with two glasses of wine. He really waited for her. Raquel was as happy as she hadn't been in a long time. They both just smiled at each other.</p><p>After a minute she went to him and sat down next to him. Both didn’t know what to say now. So Sergio grabbed the glasses of wine, gave Raquel one of them and said “Cheers”. Raquel laughed and said it too. <br/>Sergio began to speak “Raquel I’m so happy that you are finally here. I was so scared that you will never find me and I won’t ever see you again.”<br/>She replied “I wanted to come for a long time, but after the investigation against me were completed I just wanted to be there for my daughter and my mother…and myself of course. I quit the job and took care of us. A few months after I worked parttime in a small village where nobody knew me, but I wasn’t happy with my life. I thought often about you and our story. When I saw the news about the heist, I booked a flight. I was also scared that you might have moved on and never thought about me after the heist. But luckily I was wrong about that *laughing*”</p><p>The wine was empty and Sergio grabbed her hand. Her heart stopped for a second. “I will show you the Island a bit now” he said. They went to a park, a market and to the beach. While walking he explained everything that he knew to her. She loved it. How smart he was, how exactly he everything knew and how much effort he put on her. The walk lasted about one hour and a half. They came to a beautiful house, with its own beach section. “This could be your new home” he said with a smile on his face. “It is beautiful Sergio, I don’t know what to say...I’m overwhelmed” she said, with a few tears in her eyes. </p><p>Sergio showed Raquel the house. After that Sergio wanted to make dinner. While he was cooking, Raquel went into the shower and made herself fresh after the long journey. <br/>While she was showering she thought that everything here was so perfect, she could imagine to live here with him and with her daughter and her mother. She was happy. Raquel hoped that from now on her life would be so as she ever imagined it. With a man on her side, who loved her the way she is and be there for her in her darkest times. Simply a carefree life. </p><p>Sergio’s thoughts were almost the same. He hoped that she wants to live with him, were happy together and that he could finally enjoy living. Enjoy living…what his brother Andres always wanted for him. <br/>When Raquel came out of the shower, she put on some nice underwear and a light blue dress. She sprayed some perfume on and went downstairs to him. The dinner was ready and Sergio lighted some candles and asked her to sit down. She looked so perfect, her long hair, that beautiful dress…like an angel. He was so in love. </p><p>He made some pasta for dinner and simply ice cream for dessert. Sergio knew that she liked it simple and not too fancy. Both were happy. Happy to have each other. Happy to know that their feeling was the same as one year ago. They didn’t talked about it yet, but they knew it. While eating they talked about his life now. He volunteered for children's homes and hospitals. He donated a lot of money. I was important for him, because of his own childhood. And that he never stopped thinking about her. The short time they had together In Spain was the best time he ever had until now. “Where will our journey go to?” asked he and grabbed her hand. “We will see…but <br/>She was so in love. He was caring and has such a good heart. </p><p>After dinner they went upstairs in the bedroom. It was a bit awkward  because both didn’t know what to do now. <br/>She went towards him and kissed him on his lips, like their first kiss. He grabbed her face. They kissed as if it is the last thing they will do in their life. Both felt like fireworks are exploding in their stomachs. One long year without this feeling. Sergio stuck out his tongue into her mouth and Raquel began to moan a little bit. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. She took of his shirt and he unbuttoned her dress, slowly, while kissing her. And there she laid, so perfect in this black lace underwear. Sergio began to kiss her neck, so carefully and loving. He went further down to her breasts. He took of her bra and kissed and massaged her breasts. She was moaning louder. Raquel felt so relaxed, knowing that he did everything to make her feeling good. Sergio went further down and took of her panty. Raquel sat down on the bed and then she began to take of his pants. She took his penis in her hand and then into her mouth. He began immediately to moan. After a few minutes he said “Raquel please stop, if you go on in this tempo this becomes a short round, but it feels incredible nice”. Raquel laughed a bit and laid back on the bed. He came to her and they kissed for a few minutes, till Raquel said “I can’t wait any longer, lay on your back!” It made him crazy when she was bossy. She sat now on top of him. His hands were on her hips and went down to her ass. He grabbed it so hard that she was moaning. She began to ride him. At first slowly and with a deep look into his eyes. He was extremely horny. The eye contact was making him more and more crazy. His moans became louder and also Raquel couldn’t rest quit. To feel her body on his was the best thing on earth. He was still a bit shy, but she loved it to make him nervous. She went on faster. After both were “finished”, they exchanged some passionate kisses. </p><p>Raquel went to the bathroom and made herself a bit fresh. When she came back Sergio sat on the bed, with his cute shy look on his face. She asked if anything is wrong. <br/>He replied “No of course not…but I just didn’t expect that our first night would be like this, but it is better than I ever thought” <br/>“Ahhh Sergio, that is why I love you…you have to come more out of your comfort zone, I think then we could make much more different things *wink with an eye*” <br/>“I will try it Raquel, I promise”<br/>“Everything is fine Sergio”</p><p>They cuddled together in bed and spoke about how this year had passed and that they are now laying here and that this feels so normal, like they were already much longer together. They are soulmates. </p><p>Raquel fell asleep in his arms. He thought how incredible lucky he was, to have a woman like her by his side. She could have anyone, but she choose him. A shy, inexperienced and sometimes awkwardly man. He is in love with her. And he hopes that someday he can tell her these words in her perfect face. Grow out of your comfort zone Sergio, for her!! He gave her a kiss on her head and closed his eyes. </p><p>This was their first day together in Palawan &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion in Palawan, day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first full day together started beautiful at the beach. Then they had to make an important decision. Raquel began to get skepitcal, but Sergio cheered her up again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel woke up before Sergio. As she opened her eyes, she couldn’t believe that she was really here. In Palawan. With him. She listened to the birds and looked out the window, with a view to the ocean. She was so happy. Raquel cuddled up to Sergio. What a cute teddy-bear, she thought. Raquel closed her eyes a bit until Sergio woke up too. </p><p>“Good morning” he said while he turned around to look into her face. </p><p>“Good morning, my love”, she said with a smile on her face. She kissed him on his lips.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” he asked. </p><p>“I haven’t slept this good for a long time.”, she responded. In this night she felt so safe, laying next to him and to know that this man would do everything to protect her. </p><p>“Well, me neither.” Sergio said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He was so glad that he didn’t have to sleep alone anymore in this big, fluffy bed. He shared the bed now with the most attractive women he ever met. Sergio couldn’t get his eyes off her. </p><p>“I will make breakfast for us, ok?” he suggested to Raquel. </p><p>“Yeah that would be great, I will take a shower!” she responded. “And, can we eat at the beach? *big smile on her face”</p><p>“Of course, everything that you want” Sergio said and went downstairs to the kitchen. </p><p>She knew he was going to make their first breakfast together special. Raquel took a quick shower and then put some short pants and a yellow top on. She did not put make up on, just a floral perfume. Meanwhile Sergio cut some fruits. Bananas, a mango and some kiwis. Then he made pancakes. He went to the beach and placed a blanket on the already warm sand. He went back in and made a Thai tea and put everything on a tablet and waited for Raquel to come. While he waited he made himself a bit fresh. When she came down the stairs he just smiled at her. They went to the beach and ate their breakfast, while watching the ocean and listening to the waves. </p><p>“Raquel, do you like it here” he asked while she was chewing on one of her pancakes.</p><p>“Sergio, who wouldn’t find it here beautiful?” she laughed while pointing at the  whole landscape.</p><p>“Me…I mean the person I was before I met you. Remember when I said, as the professor to the inspectora, that I hate the ocean, sand and fish? But you changed everything in my live, I also never believed in love but look where I am now and with whom. With the most attractive woman on earth.” He said while looking up and down to her body. </p><p>“Of course I remember that, how could I forget this? And I’m glad that you changed your opinion about that, because I love the sea. Listening to the waves calms me down.” She said and laid her head on his shoulder. <br/>He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her head. <br/>They ate the rest of their breakfast and spoke not much. They were just enjoying their company.<br/>After a while Sergio asked Raquel if she could already say if she could imagine to live here with him, her mother and her daughter. </p><p>“Well…it’s my first full day here, I think I have to look for a good school for Paula and if we can have help for my mother first…because her Alzheimer got worse. So I can’t say “yes” yet, but I’m really positive that it will work out. I will make it work, for us.” She responded to his question.</p><p>She said us. That means she wants to have a future with him together. How incredibly lucky he is. In his thoughts he already planned the rooms for Paula and Marivi. <br/>“Take your time Raquel, I don’t want you to stress. These are very important decisions. You don’t have to do this alone of course, we will look together to make all things right.” He said while he adjusted his glasses like he always does. </p><p>He stood up and grabbed her hand to help her getting up. They took all things and went hand in hand back inside together. Sergio made the dishes and Raquel packed out her suitcase. <br/>Sergio went upstairs to Raquel, when he was getting inside their bedroom he noticed that she was looking at his origami figures, which he had put in a glass cabinet. She smiled. Now he began to get a bit shy about it. </p><p>“Did you made all these on your own?” Raquel asked him with big eyes.</p><p>“Yes, this is my thing to do to calm down” he responded and gave a shy smile of himself.</p><p>“Could you teach me how to do it?*  I think this is a useful activity” she said.</p><p>“I would love to teach you this! But you have to be patient, often it takes a few tries till it looks good if you make something new.” He said and adjusted again his glasses.</p><p>“Professor, I will be an obedient student, promise” Raquel said with a sexy voice and walked towards him.</p><p>He began to get nervous. She touched his beard and went down his neck to his chest with her fingers, followed by her eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Raquel looked up and began to kiss him. Their tongues fused. Sergio grabbed her face in his hands and out her hair behind her ears. She had her hands around his neck. </p><p>“I love you” she whispered while getting off his lips and embracing him.</p><p>Why couldn’t he say these three words? He could describe his feelings to her, so why was it such a big deal for him to say these three words? Sergio couldn’t understand his mind, normally he knows everything. Well…Raquel really changed everything on him.  He was scared that she gets upset when he not says “I love you too” but Raquel knows him and she knows that he is a bit different in these things. So she wouldn’t get mad. Hopefully. His thoughts caused a faster heartbeat.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Sergio?” Raquel said while looking directly into his face. </p><p>“Yeah, everything is fine, Raquel. I just can’t believe that you are now here with me.” He answered and gave her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>She smiled. “I’m going to call my mother now, she and Paula will get worried if I don’t call them soon.” Raquel said and went to grab her phone. </p><p>“Do that. I will make a plan for the day. I already made one but there are now things which are more important. So we will do my plan tomorrow.” Sergio said, hoping that it’s okay for her.</p><p>“Of course you made a plan already, you are Sergio Marquina. He plans everything.” Raquel said while she laughed.</p><p>He laughed also with his cute shy smile. <br/>Raquel called her mother. Her mom knew why she was in Palawan, Raquel told her before she left. Marivi was skeptical at first, because Salva lied to her daughter. But on the other hand he was very polite to them. So she hoped that he was really serious about her daughter. </p><p>“Hola mama” she said.</p><p>“Hola carino, I’m glad to her something of you. Are you alright?” her mom said.</p><p>“Yes, everything is fine.  It is beautiful here, we ate breakfast at the beach and yesterday we went for a walk. Here is much to visit. I think you and Paula would like it here. Today we are going to look if here is a good school for Paula.” The fact that they are looking also for a nurse for her mother did she not mention, because Raquel knew that she would be sad about it.</p><p>“I am pleased that you already had a good time. Paula misses you. She is in her room playing with her dolls, should I call her so you can speak with her?” Marivi suggested.</p><p>“Yes, that would be nice!” Raquel answered. She heard that her daughter went down the stairs. Marivi gave her the phone and told her that her mother is on the phone.</p><p>“Mamaaaa” she screamed into the phone.</p><p>“Paulita my love, I’m so glad to hear you. Are you alright?” Raquel asked with a big smile.</p><p>“Yeah, but when do you come home? It is boring to be alone with grandma.” Paula said.</p><p>“In a few days I will be back and then we do whatever you want ok?” she answered.</p><p>“Yayyyy!” Paula was happy again.</p><p>“Can you give me grandma again please, carino? I love you soooo much!” Raquel asked.</p><p>“Okay, bye mom, love you too” her daughter responded. </p><p>Raquel talked a while with her mother. She will tell her the plan in detail when she is back home. <br/>Raquel and Sergio went outside, grabbed some food to go and went to look for a school for Paula. There are a few small international schools. Paula is a smart child, she can already speak some English. She will learn it fast. They visited three schools. The first one was too far from their home and the third school seemed to be very strict in everything. Sergio and Raquel decided together that the second school would be the best for Paula. The teachers seemed to be very kind and nice. There is a beautiful playground where she can play during the break and she can choose many different subjects in which she is interested. Raquel signed some papers. It was already afternoon. They took a bus to get back home. They are going to look for a nurse for her mother tomorrow, both were too tired now. But hey were  happy that they found a good school for her, hoping that she will like it too. <br/>Raquel was a bit skeptical that she made everything too fast and didn’t think enough about it. Sergio noticed that Raquel was a bit worried. He wrapped his arm around her and said “It will be fine, don’t worry too much. Paula is a strong girl, just like her mother. She will find some friends and will be playing at the beach till it gets dark. And if not, then we will find a solution.”</p><p>“I really hope so. In fact, she is always doing well if she has me and her grandmother.” Raquel said and began to get less skeptical.</p><p>“And she will have a new dad” Did I really just say that? I think I am ready for this new role but…isn’t it a bit early to think about that? Paula will move to another continent and go to another school. She will have other problems than to think about a new dad. In his Thoughts he regretted a little what he had said. </p><p>“Yeah she will, but it will take some time till she is used to all the new things. So please don’t get sad if she is very shy to you for some time.” Raquel couldn’t think of a better dad for her daughter. She was so ready to build a new family with the love of her life.</p><p>Sergio just nodded. He knew that it will take some time till Paula will open up to him, she only saw him once. <br/>They stepped out of the bus and still had to walk 10 minutes till they were home. After they watched the sunset together, Raquel prepared dinner while Sergio looked for a film. For dinner they ate just some salad, so they had enough space to eat popcorn during the film. They sat down on the couch, Sergio wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they began to watch the film. <br/>In the middle of the film Raquel began to get funny, she threw a popcorn in the air and caught it again with her mouth. She challenged him who manages to catch more in a minute. Of course, Sergio doesn’t like to loose. At the end he won and Raquel put on her sweet sad smile. He gave her a few kisses to get her sadness away. But Raquel knew that if she would put on this smile he couldn’t resist to make her happy again. </p><p>“Can we continue that in bed please? There it is more comfortable.” She said.</p><p>Sergio agreed and both went upstairs. They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. They laid down in bed and cuddled. Sergio was the big spoon and Raquel the little one. After a while he heard that she had fallen asleep, because she snorted a bit. Sergio was a bit sad that they don’t continued it in bed, but there will be many more possibilities to do this he thought. And if she wants to sleep, then she could sleep of course. <br/>“Sleep well and have a good dream, my love” he whispered into her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he also closed his eyes and dreamt of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*The origami thing is inspired by the second heist. During the first hour of it Raquel made a little boat. </p><p>I hope you liked the second chapter! I would be happy if you write a comment :) &lt;3<br/>And a happy new year to every one!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old memories coming back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sergio and Raquel are looking for a nurse for her mother. When they got home, Sergio had a surprise for her. At first, it was nice, but something happened inside Raquel...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!Trigger warning!! <br/>If you are sensitive about themes like domestic violence and abuse, please don't read the end of the chapter.</p><p>This chapter is much longer than the previous ones, so..sorry for the cliffhanger.<br/>But anyways, I hope you like it! I would be very happy if you leave a comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Good morning, my love“ Sergio whispered in her ear to check if she was awake. It was already 9am. Normally, sergio gets up much earlier, but he doesn’t wanted that she wakes up in this big bed alone. So he waited more than an hour before he woke her up.</p><p>„Good morning“ Raquel said with a cute and sleepy voice. She turned around to face him. When she looked him in his eyes, he gave her a kiss on her forehead.<br/>“Did you sleep well? I think you needed it because you fell asleep while we were cuddling”</p><p>“Ohh I’m so sorry Sergio. It was just so comfortable to be in your arms and I don’t know…I really wanted to continue this when we laid here together. But somehow I had to fall asleep. But...I slept very good.” Raquel said to apologize to him.</p><p>“Raquel, you don’t have to be sorry for that! If you fell asleep, then because you needed it. We will have many more possibilities to do this. And it was really cute to hear you snorting.” He respondend with a smile on his face. He went on: “Should we get up? I want to go somewhere with you and show you something.”</p><p>“Yeah! After breakfast?” </p><p>“Yes, so you can get ready and I will prepare some breakfast.” Sergio suggested</p><p>“A few more minutes, then I will get up” She said while snuggling into her blanket</p><p>“Take your time Raquel” He said while leaving their bedroom</p><p>Sergio got ready and went into the kitchen to make some fruit-salad. Then he went to their terrace, which has a beautiful view to the ocean, and covered the table nicely. At the same time, Raquel got dressed quickly to be not separated too long from her love. Then she went also downstairs and saw Sergio on the terrace, waiting for her. </p><p>“Do you want to see dolphins?” He asked while holding a binoculars in his hands.</p><p>“Ohh yes of course, did you see some?” Raquel responded exciting</p><p>“Yes, come here” Sergio said and guiding her onto his lap </p><p>Raquel took the binoculars and a few moments later she saw two dolphins jumping out of the water. “I just saw two! How beautiful they are. I never saw some before.” She said with a happy voice.</p><p>“At some point, there is always a first time” Sergio said, while thinking that she, Raquel Murillo, is his first real love. The first time he let it happen. And he was unbelievable happy to not have ignored this feeling. Because then he would be here now alone, and live his life still like a lonely wolf. </p><p>She turned her head and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. </p><p>“Sergio, I really couldn’t be happier right now. Maybe if my mother and Paula would be here, but I never want to live without you anymore. You give me a feeling that I barely can describe. I feel loved, safe, and understood. This feeling I never want to let go.” </p><p>“You will never life anymore without me or this feeling. I promise you with all my heart.” </p><p>After he said this, they sunk into kissing each other and forgetting the time. Actually they wanted to eat breakfast. A few minutes later they stopped kissing and ate the fruit-salad which Sergio had prepared. </p><p>“Sooo what did you plan for today?” Raquel asked while eating the first bite of her breakfast</p><p>“On our first day here, I told you that I donated money to a children’s home and some hospitals. Do you remember?” Raquel nodded. “I helped to renovate one of the hospitals and of course I connected with some people there. And I think I know someone who can help us with your mother. She’s a nurse and very gentle and kind with elderly people. So today I wanted to go there with you so you can met her. As you want of course.”</p><p>“Of course I will. It is so nice of you that you already thought about that.” Raquel said with a lovely smile on her face</p><p>“I want the best for you, Paula and, of course, also for your mother.” He stood up and went to her, placing a kiss on her head.</p><p>What a man. I never met someone who is that caring towards me, and then also for my family. Her thoughts were all about him.</p><p>When they left the house to go to the bus station Sergio said: “I will get a car of course before Paula and your mother are here. For myself I didn’t need one, but when we are all together here it will be easier if we have one, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah I also think that would be easier, especially to drive Paula to school or my mother to the doctor for example.” Raquel answered him and took her hand in his.</p><p>During the 30 minutes journey, Raquel watched the beautiful landscape while laying on sergio’s shoulders. The bus had no windows, so her hair swirled around because of the wind. She felt free. Free from all bad things that had happened in her life. Free to do now whatever she likes. Finally she could enjoy living again.<br/>They arrived, the hospital was right before the bus station.</p><p>When they went inside, a female voice called them. “Salva? It’s you right?” It was the nurse, Armeda.</p><p> Sergio called her yesterday to make sure she worked today. “Hello, may I present you my…girlfriend, Raquel.” Sergio didn’t know if he should have said my wife, but he doesn’t wanted to force Raquel. </p><p>A year ago he presented himself as ‘Salva’ to be safer, even if here no one knows about what had happened in Spain, he felt safer this way. </p><p>“Hello, nice to meet you, what’s your name?” Raquel spoke to the nurse</p><p>“My name is Armeda, he has told me much about you.” The nurse said with a smile to them.</p><p>“Ohhh he did?” Raquel was happy that even if they weren’t together for a whole year, he spoke about her to other people. He must have been really sure about their future together. Sergio blushed when Raquel turned to him and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“How couldn’t I talk about you, my love?” Sergio said while putting a hand around her waist</p><p>“Ahh it is so nice to see how happy you are with each other. So, what can I do for you?” </p><p>Sergio began to speak: “Now that she finally lives here with me, we wanted to bring her daughter and her mother here also. Unfortunately, her mother has Alzheimer’s and if it gets worse we wanted to have some professional help. And I know you now for a year, so I trust you. So my question is if you want to help us? Of course we pay you and you will have a room for the nights Raquel and me are not at home.” </p><p>“That would be really nice! Of course I will help you! I have to speak with my boss, but there won’t be a problem with that. So should we go to my office? Because I need some information about your mother and how you imagine it?” The nursed offered them</p><p>Sergio and Raquel nodded. They went to the office and planned the care for Marivi. After an hour Armeda had all information she needed. Then she spoke a bit about her personal life, so especially Raquel could get to know her better. But Raquel thought, if Sergio trusts her, then she could do it also. Sergio thought it was so nice to see that the two get along well. He knows her already a year and Armeda has helped him much to settle in in the new environment. </p><p>“Are you guys hungry? We could get some lunch in the canteen of the hospital.” Armeda asked them</p><p>“Yes, why not. What about you, my love?” He asked Raquel</p><p>“I agree” Raquel answered and stood up</p><p>So the three went to eat lunch. They had great conversations about the Palawan, how they lived in spain and how they met. Of course they couldn’t tell the fully truth, but they kept it as real as possible. After lunch they said goodbye to the nurse and went outside.</p><p>“So what do you think of her?” Sergio asked her</p><p>“I think she is a kind and responsible person. You know her better than me, and I trust you. Do you want to tell me the story how you met her?” She asked him while they were going to the bus station</p><p>“Of course. So when I came here, I looked for a hospital which could need some money. I found this one. At first I spoke with the director of the hospital, he was so happy for the money. I was there a few times, every time she was also there and came closer to me. When we had a conversation I told her immediately about you. Because I always just wanted you, and nobody else. Never. She understood that and stopped trying to impress me. But we got along as friends. So that was the short story about how we met.” </p><p>“Ohhh Sergio, even if you didn’t know if I really came or not, you waited…how can I deserve you?” She said to him and gave him a hug.</p><p>“This question I always ask to myself” He responded to her</p><p>The bus came and they went home. When they arrived Raquel called her mother and daughter again. They spent the rest of the afternoon on their terrace, drinking tea and talking about today. </p><p>In the evening they took a walk on the beach. Listening to the waves. Watching the sun set. Hand in hand. After a while he looked down to her and stopped to walk.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you when we are home. In the last few days you have had a lot to process, so I think you could need some relax.” He said while grabbing both her hands.</p><p>“I have nothing against it, what do you want to do?” </p><p>“It’s a surprise my love, you will have to wait a bit more.” He said and kissed her.</p><p>They went back home and Sergio asked her to wait downstairs till he called her. He was in their bedroom and lighted some candles. A pleasant smell flooded the whole room. And he made some cozy lights on and he put a massage oil on the bedside table. <br/>He went to Raquel, grabbed her hand and led her into their bedroom. Her eyes were getting bigger when she entered the room. </p><p>“It is beautiful, Sergio”. She already felt relaxed as soon as she saw all this. </p><p>“I can offer you a massage, for your whole body. If you want this.” He said and get closer to her.</p><p>“This sounds great. I will take this offer.” She responded</p><p>“May I take your clothes of then?” Sergio already grabbed her Shirt, but waited for her permission.</p><p>She simply nodded. He began to take of her shirt slowly. Then he went down with his hands from her neck to her shoulders, then to her waist till the waistband. He opened the button and the zipper. She was getting wet when she felt his hands all over her body. He made this so caring and respectful. Sergio pushed her pants down and she stepped out of them. His hands then went to her bra, he slowly opened it and let the straps slowly sliding down her shoulders. Then he began to kiss her neck, down to her beautiful breasts to her stomach. She moaned a little. Sergio went further down to her panties. He took them of and placed one last kiss there. He got up again, grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.<br/>“Lay down my love, on your stomach. I will start with your back.” Sergio said to Raquel. Raquel, standing before him, naked, a body of glory. She was so ready to let his strong hands massage her whole body. Here, in this cozy room, which he had prepared only for her. She laid onto the bed with a sight of relief. Sergio placed himself on top of her, but tried to not put his full weight onto her. He grabbed the oil and began to massage her neck, then he went down her back with circular movements. </p><p>“Is this good, Raquel, or should I do something different?” He asked her because he was scared that he put too much pressure on her.</p><p>“It is perfect. Please don’t change anything. I haven’t felt this relaxed for a very long time.” She responded</p><p>So he went on with wat he was doing. After a few minutes he went further down and began to massage her ass. While he was doing this he felt that in his pants began something to get bigger and he moaned a little when he felt this. </p><p>“This feels so good Sergio, but you can grab it a bit harder if you want” Raquel also was in the mood for it. His thick and strong hands on her body, massaging it so good, like he was a professional. </p><p>Nothing better then that, he thought. A while passed and he went to her legs and massaged them also. He couldn’t stop looking at her body. It is perfect, her skin so soft and light brown because of the sun. A masterpiece. </p><p>“Turn around, my love“ He asked her</p><p>When she turned around to him, looking him in the eyes, he placed himself between her legs. His lips touched hers and they shared some deep kisses. Their tongues merged with each other and the moans, of both of them, began to get louder. Sergio’s hand went down and he felt that she was so wet. She wanted him as he wanted her. He slowly pushed one finger inside her. </p><p>“Ohh yes, Sergio” She was moaning and her hands scratched his back gently with her nails.</p><p>“I want you, now” He whispered into her hear. Then he pulled his finger outside her and licked it off, while she was staring at him with lustful eyes. He quickly took off his shirt and pants and laid again between her legs. Then he gently pushed his hard member inside her.</p><p>“Ohh Raquel,  you’re so wet, that is so sexy” Sergio began to push a bit harder inside her and kissed her neck.</p><p>After a minute Raquel suddenly said “Sergio, please stop, I have to tell you something”</p><p>“Can’t you tell me that later?” he didn’t stop and continued to kiss her and pushing inside her. </p><p>“Sergio, please, please stop, now!” Her voice broke, she literally begged and when he looked up, finally, he saw that her face was covered with tears. He immediately got down of her and placed him next to her.</p><p>“Oh my god Raquel…I’m so sorry…did I hurt you? Or did I something you don’t want? I’m so sorry” He also had a few tears running down his face. He grabbed the blanket and covered her up, letting one hand on her belly. When she had calmed down a bit she began to speak.</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me or did something I don’t like…It’s just…I haven’t told you everything about my past. I don’t know how I should start…I told you about my Ex, right? And he didn’t just beat me. How should I say this…well…he was also not a gentleman in bed…</p><p>Sergio began to get so angry about this stupid man. He got a bit closer to Raquel to caress her belly. Then she went on:</p><p>…even if I don’t wanted to sleep with him, even if I said no, even if I begged him to stop, he didn’t care about that. He said that a good wife does wat her husband wants. He was so rough to me. I couldn’t defend myself. He laid on top of me with his full weight and held my wrists so tight that they were red and blue after he was finished. It was so horrible, Sergio. I know you would never hurt me or do something when I say no…but when you laid on top of me…this terrible feeling came back and everything reminded me of him.” She turned on her side to held him tight.</p><p>“Raquel…I-I really don’t know what to say about that. I am so unbelievable sorry for you. I can’t imagine how you must have felt. He isn’t a real man, a real man would never do or say such things. A real man wouldn’t force his wife to sleep with him when she doesn’t want to. A real man wouldn’t use his strength against his wife. And I promise you, with all my heart and all what I have, I would never, Raquel, never, force you to something or hurt you, okay? You are safe with me. I will protect you, forever. And when you feel that this feeling is coming back, please say it immediately to me, I just want to hold you then and give you the feeling that  you are safe, that you don’t have to be scared anymore, okay? I’m so sorry that I triggered this feeling, I promise you that I will be paying more attention and that it won’t ever happen again.” His voice was so calm. He gave her a kiss on her head and caressed her back gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I gave you the feeling that you did something wrong. I hope this feeling never comes back, because I love you and I feel safe with you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry, this is not your fault! I love you too” He gave her a kiss on her soft lips</p><p>After that, she got on top of him and laid her head on his chest. To hear his heartbeat calmed her down. He held her tight, but not too tight of course. </p><p>“But you know what I want now? You. I don’t want that this bastard destroyed what we had started.” Raquel said that with a strong voice, as if nothing had happened</p><p>“If you are ready for it, I have nothing against it” Sergio answered her</p><p>“Believe me, I know what I want, and right now, I want to feel you inside me”</p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How will it go on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an intimate night, Sergio and Raquel talked how it will go on. They planned some things. Raquel is worried about her daughter, how she will react to this situation, but Sergio calms her down, as always.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was on top of him. Sergio guided him to her entrance. Raquel slowly sank down and both let out a quiet moan. He gave her time, so she could get used to it. She began to ride him, slowly, with deep looks into the eyes of each other. Sergio’s hands went onto her butt and kneaded it gently. </p><p>“You can grab it harder” Raquel whispered into his ear after she came down with her upper body.</p><p>When Sergio heard that, a louder moan came out of his mouth. She got back up and increased the pace. Because she did it faster, her breasts bounced up and down and Sergio couldn’t get his eyes off it. </p><p>“Raquel, you’re a goddess! Ohh my god, yess” His eyes went up too look into her beautiful brown eyes. </p><p>“It’s my turn now” Sergio said and put his feet down on the bed and began to push up his hip, to get as deep into her as he could. Raquel moaned more and more, and louder. </p><p>“Don’t stop Sergio, I am so close!” She begged him. His hands rested on her waist.</p><p>After a minute she came with a moan as loud as a scream and a few moments later it was Sergio’s turn. </p><p>“Thank you, Raquel” Sergio said after coming down and then he wrapped her in his arms</p><p>“For what?” She asked and looked up</p><p>“For trusting me”</p><p>“How couldn’t I? You asked first and you were so gently at the beginning, I know you would never force me or just do what you want. Everything you do, you do with all of your heart.” Raquel said that while her hands were in his hair.<br/>“I will take a quick shower now before going to sleep” She said, gave him a passionate kiss and left the room.</p><p>Sergio smiled at her, unbelievable happy to have this wonderful woman in his life, and closed his eyes. When Raquel came back he was already asleep. She smiled at him, lay down carefully in the bed, to not wake him up and closed her eyas also with some beautiful thoughts in her mind.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>The next morning, the forth day they spent together. As usual, when they were both awake, they said good morning to each other, kissed and cuddled. </p><p>“Sergio?” she said with a quiet voice</p><p>“Yes, my love?” He responded, a bit scared</p><p>“What happened yesterday evening…I’m fine now…but…could you please not leave my side today? I don’t know why I feel this way now, but I think I would feel more comfortable if you stay by my side over the day. I know this sounds childish and that I am an anxious woman…but…” She got interrupted</p><p>“Raquel, I never want to hear you justify yourself for something again! I you feel this way and want me to not leave your side today, then I will do this. I’m here for you. And I will be here for you forever.” Sergio said to her and grabbed her face gently between his hands. </p><p>She smiled at him with pure adoration. Then he let go off her, grabbed her hand and asked “May I take you to the bathroom, miss?” </p><p>She laughed and agreed to his offer. So they went to the bathroom and Sergio tried to give her the most love that he could give her. He placed kisses on her head and put his hand around her waist while they brushed their teeth. </p><p>“Uhm…I have to go to the toilet now…but for that you can wait outside, a little bit of privacy I can tolerate.” She said it laughing</p><p>“Of course, I will wait in the hallway” Sergio said and left the bathroom</p><p>When she was finished and opened the door, she saw that he wasn’t there anymore. Raquel began to get upset. She went back to their bedroom and, luckily, Sergio was there. Her anger immediately disappeared when she saw what he did. He had laid an outfit which she could wear today on the bed. Of course quiet neat. The clothes he could wear beside hers. </p><p>“Do you think you would feel comfortable today when you wear this, and I would wear that?” He asked and pointed to the clothes. On her side lay some loose fitted white cotton pants and a dark green t-shirt with a v-cutout, which also fitted not too tightly. On his side lay the same type of trousers and a blue shirt. It was simple, but he thought that maybe that would be good for this day. </p><p>“It is perfect Sergio, thank you” </p><p>They got dressed and went to their kitchen. After preparing breakfast they went onto their terrace and sat down. </p><p>“Raquel? Did you already think of how it will go on? I mean if you will move with your family on this island…I don’t want to push you with this decision. But I see that you are happy here, that you are happy with me. I know that you’re just a few days here, but we have already arranged a school for Paula and a nurse for your mother…so…what do you think?” Sergio asked her because he wanted to know if this dreamlife with her will continue or not</p><p>“You already have the answer my love. Do you think I would do all these things if I am not sure with you and our future? I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. Of course there will be difficult times, but with you…everything is different…everything is better. So, yes, I will move with my mother and Paula to Palawan. I think Paula will need some time to accept this, but she will. I know her.” Raquel answered his question and Sergio felt the instant relief in his body. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. Because I really don’t know what I would do with my life without you, Raquel.”</p><p>“I think I will stay here for a few more days, and then try to explain the situation to them. Then I will have to arrange everything in Spain, the house, Paula’s school…So we won’t see us again for 2 or 3 weeks I think. But this time we know we will see us again!” Raquel spoke with a big smile on her face. </p><p>„And then we won’t be separated ever again” He said and went to her to give her a kiss on the head. She smiled at him with pure love in her eyes.</p><p>“Now that we’ve had this conversation, what do you think if we’re going today shopping to set up the rooms for them. You know them better than me, so I want to have your help for the setup and that they feel comfortable in their rooms.” Sergio suggested at her.</p><p>“I would love that!” </p><p>They finished eating their breakfast and got ready. With the bus they drove to a furniture store and looked for thing Paula and Marivi would like. After Raquel found something they may like, she looked immediately at the price tag. Sergio noticed that.</p><p>„My love, you don’t have to look for the price, I’ve robbed something back in spain, you remember?” He blinked at her. </p><p>Raquel chuckled „Oh yeah, I almost forgot that.” And gave him a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>After two hours they had everything they needed. A bed, a closet, a bed and some more stuff for Marivi and Paula. </p><p>“I think I know what I’m going to do while you’re away.” Sergio said while staring at all those boxes. </p><p>“I will help you while I’m still here of course” Raquel said to him. </p><p>“So tomorrow this is going to be delivered at our house. Then we can we really turn it into the house of our family.” His words sounded so good. Our family. </p><p>They went back home and in the evening Raquel looked for the next flights to spain. She wanted to do everything as fast as possible. So that they can finally life the live they want. Without separation from each other. Without the fear of loosing each other ever again. But with a happy family. With a heart full of love. And forget almost everything what happened in the past. </p><p>“I will book the flight which goes in 3 days to spain, is this okay? She asked Sergio, who was preparing dinner</p><p>“Of course, it’s your decision, my love” He answered her question </p><p>“Sergio, what should I tell Paula…how can you explain this situation to a child? How can you explain that we will move to the other side of the world and start a new life? I mean she noticed that I wasn’t happy the last year…but she has to leave her friends, her ‘father’ and her well-known environment…I can tell you she won’t be happy at first about this.” She said with a worried look on her face</p><p>“Of course she will not, and this is totally normal. But she is a smart girl, just as her mother, so if we find a good way how you can explain it to her, she will understand it and it will be easier for her to get used to the situation.” He had such a calmness in his voice, which immediately calmed her down <br/>“Should we eat dinner first and then talk later in bed about this?” He went on and held a plate in each of his hands. Raquel agreed on that.</p><p>While eating their dinner, they changed the topic and talked precise about how they will set up the rooms. After that they sat on the couch and watched a bit TV before getting ready for bed. <br/>Sergio noticed that she still was really nervous. So he put his hands gently on her waist while standing behind her and whispered into her ear “It will be fine, I promise you. We will find a good way. Everything will be good.” <br/>As a response Raquel let her head fall back on his chest. In the mirror he saw that she smiled a little bit. They went into their bedroom and lay in the bed. No one knew how to start this. This conversation was important. Because an unhappy child was the last thing they wanted. Paula is not a little child anymore, so of course she deserved to hear the truth- at least some things of it- why they’re moving and no excuses which are told to younger children. </p><p>“So, Raquel, you know your child the best and how she reacts to certain situations.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I want to tell her the truth actually, but I know I can’t do that. I can’t tell her yet what her father did to me…for this conversation she is still a bit too young. But what I can tell her is that you make me happy, and that I love you. She can adjust very well, when Alberto moved out…of course she asked often why he didn’t live with us anymore…but when she saw that I was getting better, she stopped asking. And I think when I show her some pictures of this Island, she will love it. Since she was a little girl she loves the beach, she loves to swim in the ocean and to play with the sand. Paula has a great bond with her grandmother, so when she is also here with us and when she sees how happy I am, I think she will like it here. And she has seen you already, well…it was one time, for 2 minutes and a year ago…buuut I think she will remember you a bit.” She said while cuddling on sergio’s left side and caressing his belly with her hand</p><p>“You see, my love, this isn’t going to be so hard as you thought. We will make everything to make her feel good and comfortable here. We will let her the time she need to adjust. I know some kids here, which are in her age. When she is ready, we can meet them and she will find new friends. Most kids here can speak English, so we will teach her and children always learn fast. So…everything will be fine. We 4 will live a happy life. Together.“ Sergio said while playing with her hair</p><p>„Yeah, we will. Finally.“ Raquel looked up to him and kissed him passionately. </p><p>They still talked for a while, whished each other a good night and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>I am grateful for every kudo and comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This is what a date with Sergio Marquina looks like!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last two days where they are just the two of them. Sergio wants to make the last evening special. But also Raquel has a little surprise for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry I took so long to update this story! But I am back and I hope you like it &lt;3 <br/>I think there are some funny moments, please let me know what you think about it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning they cuddled for a while, as usual, and then got ready for the day. They ate breakfast on their terrace and suddenly they heard the bell *dong dong*. It was about 10am. The suppliers were standing outside to deliver the furniture they bought yesterday for Paula and Marivi. Sergio opened the door, signed the invoice and the men brought the boxes upstairs. After they were gone Sergio and Raquel immediately opened the boxes and looked which ones are for her mother’s room and which one for her daughter’s room. </p><p>You have to admit he's not the best craftsman. Sergio reads the instructions a few times from top to bottom and follows the instructions piece by piece. Raquel on the other hand didn’t look once at the instructions and began immediately to put some pieces together. It didn’t work and she was frustrated while Sergio was the calm himself. He chuckled as he was her getting more and more angry.</p><p>“Mi amor, I don’t want to say you what to do, but don’t you think it would be easier if you read the instructions?” He said while kneeling down next to Raquel and put a hand on her back.</p><p>“I never read a instruction in my whole life. Who even does that? Except you of course.” She said and didn’t look to him. She continued to look at the pieces and fiddled with her hands around.</p><p>“Raquel, calm down, these things have done you nothing,” He couldn’t hold back a loud laugh.</p><p>“Yeah I know, I just hate it when things don’t go as I want” Finally she looked up to him</p><p>“Ahhh you too?” Raquel chuckled when he said that. She knew he was the one who really hated it when things go don’t as planned.  <br/>Sergio then kissed her to calm her down. </p><p>“Let’s go for a walk, I think if you continue to try to build this up, the pieces will soon fly out of the window, when I see how frustrated you are” He blinked and grabbed her hand to help her standing up. Now she really laughed because she knew at what she is capable to do when she`s angry.</p><p>So they went outside hand in hand and Raquel took some deep breaths to calm down. </p><p>“Is it better now?” Sergio asked</p><p>“Yes, thank you” She answered and squeezed his hand</p><p>After their walk they prepared some lunch so they could continue to build up the furniture. They put on some music and for the rest of the day they didn’t do something else. But this time without being frustrated. In the evening, the beds, Paula’s desk and a chest of drawers for Marivi were set up.</p><p>“Soo, after this exhausting day, would you love some relax?” Raquel asked him, while she walks towards him and pulling his shirt a bit up. </p><p>Even he saw her now many times naked, he still began to get nervous when she started `this`. He swallowed.</p><p>“Uhm, what do you mean exactly?” He tried to stay calm, of course he knew what she meant, and put his hands on her waist.</p><p>“Let’s take a shower. You and me. Together” Raquel answered while biting on her lower lip.</p><p>They both loved to shower together. To feel their wet skin, their warmth, this closeness.</p><p>She grabbed his hand and led them to the bathroom. He closed the door and when he turned back around to her, she immediately put her hands around his neck and started kissing him. His hands rested on her waist. After they ran out of breath he started to slowly undress her. So slowly, that he could admire every inch of his queen. When she stood there, completely naked, she started to undress him. Sergio turned on the water. As they waited for the water to get warm, he took her in an tight embrace from the back. </p><p>“You’re my everything Raquel.” He whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her shoulder. When he looked into the mirror before them, he saw that she was smiling from one ear to the other. This goddamn smile. It’s the most beautiful he ever saw in his whole life. </p><p>She turned around and looked him deep in his eyes. “And you’re mine, Sergio”.</p><p>They stepped into the shower. He grabbed her shampoo, massaged her head and shampooed all of her long hair. She enjoyed this so much. Then he went on with putting shower gel over her body. Starting with her shoulders, then continuing with her arms. She turned around so he could easily going on with her back. She turned back around to face him as his hands found her buttocks. He was biting on his lower lip while he grabbed them a bit harder.  She took a step towards him to grab the proof of his arousal. He let out a silent moan. Of course they couldn’t let their handy by themselves. But it didn’t bother them.</p><p>One second later she was pushed against the wall, carried by his strong hands. Her legs went around his hips and he pushed himself inside her. Normally they did more foreplay, but not today. He made it fast and now their bathroom was filled with their moans. A few minutes later they reached their peak nearly at the same time. When they catched their breath again, he let her down and they finished their shower.</p><p>“Was this relax enough for you?” He asked her</p><p>“Better than I imagined it to be.” She answered, giving him a kiss and put a towel around her body. He followed her. They went to the bedroom and put on some new clothes. <br/>The rest of the evening they didn’t made much. For dinner they had some Pizza which they ate in front of the TV while watching a film. When they went to bed they cuddled for a while, as always, and then fell to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning. <br/>Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow she will leave and go back to spain for some time. His anxiety went suddenly up as he opened his eyes and stare to the ceiling. Raquel still slept peacefully next to him. Her hair laid messy on her shoulder and the pillow. When he looked at her, his mind were full of bad things, they might could happen in the next days and weeks. What if things go wrong? What if her daughter or mother refuse to come to palawan? What if Raquel changes her mind? What if…</p><p>She opened her eyes and saw how worried Sergio looked at her. </p><p>“Carino, is everything alright?” she came closer to him and stroked his beard.</p><p>“Yes…but tomorrow you will leave and I’m not ready for that. You just arrived and now you have to leave again. These few days with you were so perfect, Raquel, and I’m scared that something goes wrong and that tomorrow will be the last day I can hold you in my arms and kiss you.” A tear dropped down his cheek.</p><p>“Look at me, my love, I promise you tomorrow won’t be the last time. For some time, yes, but I will come back and then we are all finally together! We won’t be separated ever again.” She smiled at him and wiped his tears away with her thumb. </p><p>After their breakfast Sergio announced that he has to clarify some things in town, for the security of them all. In this time Raquel packed her things and just relaxed on the beach to get her mind free.</p><p>Sergio had to do two things. At first he would go to a man who helped him here in Palawan to stay safe. This man would inform him if something happens with the other members or if their were news from spain. Luckily he only called one time. The time when Raquel booked the flight. Sergio wasn’t proud to track her, but he needed to know that she was safe. When the man called to inform that she was on her way, Sergio couldn’t believe his luck. After one year. One year of hope. But also one year of being scared if she will ever find him. If she didn’t, he probably had sent someone to spain to inform her that he is waiting for her. </p><p>The second thing was that he wanted to do something special today evening. It is their last evening were there are just the two of them. He visited a lot of nice places in this year, to make sure he can show her the most beautiful spots when she is here. A few months after his arrival he went to a stunning waterfall. There weren’t many tourists, so this spot isn’t really known by many people. </p><p>For this special evening he wanted to be completely alone with her. So that they could talk, watching the beautiful landscape and just enjoy the company of each other. He spoke with some locals and they helped to arrange everything. Then he went to a store to buy a beautiful dress for Raquel and a nice suit for himself. When he wanted this evening to be extra, then he would to everything that it would be extra. </p><p>After a few hours he was back home. When he entered the kitchen and looked outside, he saw that she was laying on a blanket in the sand, sleeping. This was the perfect occasion to go upstairs to their bedroom and place her dress on the bed. He wrote a little note and placed it on top. He went to another room to place his suit there. She will have a total surprise this evening. </p><p>He went outside to join her. After a while she woke up and they enjoyed the afternoon. Then the time came to get ready.</p><p>“Raquel, you know today is the last evening when there is just the two of us. And I want that this evening will be special. So, I have a surprise for you. Well, I have two. So we should get ready now. Take your time and I will wait for you at the front door.” He hold both her hands with his. </p><p>“Uhm...okay... I’m excited about what to expect!” She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and went inside. </p><p>She went upstairs to their bedroom while thinking what she should wear. She didn’t have something very special with her. She opened the door, her eyes were getting bigger when she saw this dress on the bed. It was so beautiful. It was a navy blue silk dress with a slit on one leg. </p><p>Then she saw the note: I will take you to a beautiful place tonight  where we are alone, so we can just enjoy the evening without an interruption. May I ask you to wear this dress for this occasion? You look always stunning, my love, but when I imagine you wearing this, my heart skips a beat. You will see my reaction in a few minutes, I am waiting for you. I love you, Raquel. </p><p>Her eyes were tearing. Sergio was just incredible. She never felt so loved by a man. Her heart was so warm and full of love in this moment. <br/>She put the dress on, it fitted perfectly.  She just had to adjust the straps a bit. When she saw herself in the mirror, she couldn’t believe her own eyes. She felt so good in this dress. </p><p>Then she remembered the note: we are alone, so we can just enjoy the evening without an interruption. So she decided to do something what Sergio would definitely surprise later in the evening: she took off her panties. </p><p>Then she put on some makeup, combed her hair and sprayed some perfume on. </p><p> </p><p>When she went downstairs, with full excitement, she couldn’t – again – believe her eyes. There stood Sergio, in a dark blue suit, which fitted perfectly with her dress. He had his hair gelled backwards and damn, he looked so sexy. </p><p>For a while both just stood there with their mouths open and admiring each other. </p><p>“Wow Raquel, I am speechless. You look so amazing. I will not be able to take my eyes off you.”</p><p>“The same for me with you Sergio. You look like a different person, but I like it very much.”</p><p>He stretched out his hand and she grabbed it. Sergio kissed her hand and put his other hand on her waist. He pulled her a bit closer and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. </p><p>“I think we are ready.” He said while admiring her from head to toes.</p><p>“We are.” Raquel smiled</p><p>When they went outside, she saw a very luxury car and a man who held the door open. </p><p>“You said you have two surprises this evening, but this is already the third. At first my wonderful dress, then you in this suit and now this?? So this is what a date with Sergio Marquina looks like? I can get used to it!” She chuckled and couldn’t believe that he did all this for her. </p><p>“Only the best for you, my goddess” Sergio gave her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>After a twenty minute drive the car stopped and they stepped out. </p><p>There were candles everywhere and they led to a big blanket with a table and two chairs. The table was decorated beautifully. A few meters in front of them was a breathtaking waterfall, which made an amazing sound. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Sergio asked a bit nervous.</p><p>“You really ask me that? Sergio…this is the most beautiful thing a man has ever done to me…I really don’t have enough words to thank you for that! I’m overwhelmed.” Raquel answered him.</p><p>Once they sat down two people brought the food. While eating and drinking wine they talked about life, love and other things. They never ran out of words. The sun went down, but because of all those candles they could see each other - everything they needed to see. It was so romantic. </p><p>After a while and some glasses of wine, Raquel couldn’t get her eyes off him. But what she wanted to take off was his suit. </p><p>“When we arrived, I saw these rocks back there…” she pointed at some rocks a few meters apart from them. “…and I think this space could be used for something…hmm…fun.” When she finished this sentence she bit her lower lip and looked at him up and down.</p><p>Sergio swallowed hard. In such things he was even more shy. Of course he had never made love outside, but with her, everything is possible. Before he could react she stood up and grabbed his hand. “Follow me” she whispered in his ear. </p><p>As soon as they arrived at the rocks he crashed his lips on hers. Finally. She looked so sexy the whole evening that he also couldn’t resist any longer. When he got up her leg with his hands, inside the slit and further up, he noticed she was wearing nothing under the dress. </p><p>“Surprise!” She whispered again in his ear. When he looked up into her eyes, he had a very surprised expression on his face. It was priceless.</p><p>He then put the dress on one side, grabbed her buttocks and pushed her against the rock. Her legs locked around his waist. Suddenly, while kissing, they heard something *crack* and both instantly knew what it was. Her dress ripped because of the rock. They looked each other in the eyes and began to laugh. </p><p>“I will buy you a new one Raquel, I promise” </p><p>“It’s okay, go on please” </p><p>They made love like there was no tomorrow. They didn’t resist long but it was amazing. When they were done, they went to their driver to get back home. They got undressed, went to bed and fell asleep with hearts and minds full of love and luck. This evening they will even remember in 50 years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Time to say goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day arrived. Raquel had to leave. But Sergio didn't let her go so easily, and asked her an important question. Happy Reunion with Paula and Marivi in Spain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am again. As always, I hope you will like this chapter. Let me know what you think &lt;3</p><p>I got inspired with the camera of another fic, named 'tell me what you like'. Such a beautiful fic of SerQuel. So go read this one too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. Today was the day she leaves to go back to spain. Just for some time, but to be separated from her again was a painful feeling. It was 7am, her flight will be at 11am. They had four hours left together and he wanted to make the best of it. So he cuddled himself onto her side and whispered a “good morning” in her ear. Raquel woke up and turned to him, whispered him also a “good morning” and placed a soft kiss on his lips. </p><p>“How much time have we left?” She asked him with a sleepy voice</p><p>“About four hours” He answered her and kissed her forehead </p><p>“So at about 9 we have to go to the airport, let’s get up and enjoy the last hours” </p><p>“Yes, let’s do that!”</p><p>They got dressed and made breakfast. After eating, they just cuddled for a while and enjoyed the silence. After a while Raquel broke the silence.</p><p>“I have to prepare something before we go. But you just stay here. It should be a surprise for you. Don’t you dare to sneak!” She got up, gave him a quick kiss on his lips and went inside before he could answer to it.</p><p>Sergio heard that she was going into his study. What was she doing in there? Normally she didn’t go in there when he isn’t inside. </p><p>She looked for his camera. When she would be gone for a while, he might like to “look” at her properly at a time. She undressed herself and took some photos of her. At first in her underwear, his favorite set, and made some sexy poses. Then she took of her underwear to take some pics of her fully naked. She felt so good. When she was done, she printed them out. Of course Sergio had the best equipment for everything, so the photos came out clearly and nice. She put the photos in an envelope and wrote a little message on it: “For when you feel lonely. Caution: Hot”. Raquel put everything back in place and went into their bedroom. The bedside table of Sergio would be a good place for the envelope. She put it in the drawer with a smile and the thought about how his face would look like when he sees what’s inside this envelope. After about half an hour she went back to him. </p><p>“Soo, I heard you went into my study room, what did you do there?”</p><p>“It will be a surprise for you” She said to him and bit her lower lip</p><p>“And when do I have the honor to see what it is?” He asked with curious eyes</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow, but maybe longer, depends on you” Raquel answered his question and sat on his lap.</p><p>“Can’t wait” Sergio said and pulled her into a deep kiss</p><p>“It’s time, Raquel, I think we should get ready to leave” he caressed her back</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you Sergio” She gave him a tight hug</p><p>“Think about Paula and your mother, I am sure you’re happy to see them again!” </p><p>“yes, of course, I miss my little one so bad” </p><p>“See, it will be fine!”</p><p>With that they stood up, grabbed her things, put on their shoes and called a taxi. The last minutes with each other they don’t wanted to spend on a dirty bus. They stayed quit for almost the entire ride, just holding each other’s hand. When they arrived at the airport, Sergio paid the taxi driver and they went into it. It was time. Time to say goodbye. When Sergio thought of it, a tear rolled down his cheek. They were still holding hands. Suddenly Sergio stopped walking, what made Raquel turn around.</p><p>“Carino, don’t cry. This only makes it harder than it is anyway.” She gave him a tight hug which he responded to with hugging her even tighter.</p><p>“I just hate the feeling to know that I won’t see you for a while now. I want to spent every second of my life with you near me. Raquel, I’ve never felt so alive in my whole life. These last days were just perfect. Everything. To wake up next to you every day, to cook together, to swim fully clothed in the ocean, to kiss you. I could talk about that for the next five hours if you want. So please come back fast. I will miss you every second Raquel.”</p><p>Now she was crying too. “Ohhh Sergio…I don’t know what to say to this. I’ve never felt so loved in my entire life. I also want to spent every second of my life with you.”</p><p>When she wanted to go on he placed a finger on her lips: “I wasn’t done Raquel…you really can’t imagine what you mean to me. You are everything to me. So…I want to ask you, Raquel Murillo….</p><p>He knelt down in front of her, grabbed a little red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it</p><p>…will you marry me and be my wife? Will you allow me to love you and make you the happiest woman for the rest of our lives?” He was shaking because of his nervousness. </p><p>“Yes, completely, absolutely, yes. Oh my god Sergio, I want nothing more than be your wife.”</p><p>He put out the ring, a simply silver ring with two diamonds on it, and slid it on her finger. It fitted perfectly. He looked up, into her eyes, and then he saw the brightest smile he has ever seen in his life. Then he got up, put his hands on her waist and gave her the most sweet kiss ever.</p><p>When their last tears dried he began to speak again.</p><p>“I just wanted to made sure you would come back” They both chuckled.</p><p>“Well…I would have come back anyways, but now, I am even more sure to come back.”</p><p>“I hope it was the art proposal you imagined I would do. I don’t know if it too early…or if you wanted something more romantic on a beach or…” This time it was Raquel who put her finger on his mouth and then grabbed his face between her hands.</p><p>“Sergio, this was beautiful. Get these thoughts out of your head. It was perfect. I love you. So much.” </p><p>He responded to that with kissing her again. Then they heard that the boarding for Raquel’s flight had opened. So now, it was really time to say goodbye.</p><p>“We will celebrate this when you are back. I promise Raquel.”</p><p>“I will hope so. Then my mother and my daughter are here to celebrate with us. It will be wonderful, just with the 3 most important people in my life.” She had a dreamy look on her face.</p><p>“I’ve arranged a phone for you and one for me. With this one we can stay in contact. We cant use our real names, well we could, but it is safer.” He gave it to her. <br/>“Thank you, I will miss you so much…”</p><p>“You’ve much to do in spain. I hope this will make you forget me for some moments.”</p><p>“I will make everything as fast as possible to jump in the plane with my mother and Paula and come back to you.” </p><p>“I’m looking forward already”</p><p>“So…goodbye Sergio, my soon-to-be-husband” she chuckled.</p><p>“Goodbye my wonderful, amazing soon-to-be-wife” He grabbed Raquel’s face between his hands, stroking her cheeks. </p><p>After one long and passionate kiss they let go of each other and Raquel walked away. She turned around a few times, till she was around the corner. </p><p> </p><p>Raquel’s side of view:</p><p>She was nervous as she handed out her fake passport Sergio had given her the other day. Everything went smooth. She entered the plane and sat down on her seat. She had a seat on the window. When the plane started rolling she whispered “See you soon”, began to smile and to think about her proposal she became half an hour ago. She nearly thought all the flight about that and stared at her ring. Her thoughts were full of love for this man. Everything went so fast between them. They hadn’t lived a month together and now they’re engaged already. But it felt right. She was happy to have a real man by her side who knows how to worship her. Who loves her unconditionally. Even if he didn’t said those three words, she just knew it. He brought color in her life, so as her mother once said to her. Sergio was so cute, sometimes a bit awkward, but that made him unbelievable cute. She will do everything for him, he also deserves all the happiness, after everything he has lost in his life. After a while, her thoughts drifted to Paula and her mother. The anticipation to see them again grew with every minute. She hopes that Paula won’t have a too hard time to leave everything in spain behind. This is the only doubt Raquel has. But Paula is strong and far for her age, so hopefully she will understand it. </p><p>After long hours, the plane finally landed in spain.  She  texted Sergio that she was in spain, called a taxi and couldn’t wait to be finally home again. Normally, Paula would be sleeping at this time, but today was an exception. When she got out of the taxi and stood before her front door, her heart almost exploded. </p><p>After opening the door, Paula immediately run to her and jumped into her mothers arms. They hugged for a while. Marivi walked up to her and placed a big kiss in her hair.  They sat down on the sofa and Raquel told everything -well, almost everything- she experienced during her travel. Paula asked so many questions that after a while she laid in Raquels lap and just fell asleep. Raquel brought her daughter into her bed, she doesn’t wanted to sleep alone today. When she came back downstairs Marivi suddenly said “Congratulations, I am so happy for you”</p><p>“Congratulations for what mama?” Raquel was confused</p><p>“Don’t be silly mi hija, this ring sparkles up to three kilometers away.” She winked at her daughter</p><p>“Of course you noticed it…thank you mama, I really couldn’t be happier.” They hugged each other tight.</p><p>“I don’t know this man very well…but I know he is the right for you. The way your eyes are sparkling, I’ve never seen them this way. You deserve this so much.”</p><p>Raquel just smiled at her with a tear of joy in her eye.</p><p>“Mama, you know why Sergio can’t come back to spain, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that, and I know what that means for us. But don’t worry about me. As long as I have you and Paula, everything is fine for me. Of course I will miss your sister, but I didn’t see her much the last months, so it wouldn’t change a thing.”</p><p>“Wow…I thought that would be much more complicated. But what about Paula…do you think she will understand it…?”</p><p>“She will, it won’t be easy, but she will get trough it. We will talk to her tomorrow. It is late and you had a long journey, so go to bed and rest my love”</p><p>“Yes, I will do that mama, thank you for everything, I love you” She kissed her mother on her forehead and went upstairs.</p><p>“Good night, sleep well, mi hija”</p><p>After she got ready for bed, she texted Sergio, even it was already in the middle of the night in the Philippines. </p><p>&lt;&lt; Hola, mi amor, I hope you’re sleeping well. And maybe you’re dreaming of me right now. I just wanted to let you know that I am laying safe in my bed, next to my daughter. It was a long day, but I can’t believe that I’m engaged now. It is still surreal, but so wonderful. Good night&lt;3 &gt;&gt;</p><p>Not a minute later he answered her already.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Hola cariño, I am glad to hear that. I also can’t believe that you will be my wife, my gorgeous, wonderful wife. I can’t think of anything else. Now, sleep well, you deserve it. Good night &lt;3” </p><p>After reading that, she put the phone aside and fell asleep while cuddling with Paula.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio’s side of view:<br/>Now she’s gone. He hoped that everything  went fine and she would safely land in spain. Walking out of the airport, not knowing what to do now. He got on a bus and went home. When he arrived, he went to the beach and sat -of course with a towel beneath him- on the sand and fell also in deep thoughts. She said yes, she really said yes. She, Raquel Murillo, who could have any man she wants, choose me. Me, Sergio Marquina, who lied to her at first, who broke her heart. Me, an awkward and inexperienced man, in so many ways. But also me, who will love her unconditionally, who will make her the happiest and who won’t ever hurt her. But he also had some doubts. He never lived a normal family life. And soon, there will be Raquel with her daughter and her mother. Of course he will love all of them, but he was scared that he does something wrong or that they don’t like him. He thought himself that he could worry about this later. </p><p>When he went back inside he read a book. This can distract him for hours. Suddenly he heard that he became a message. It was from Raquel, saying that she landed and everything went smooth. He was relieved. <br/>Later he got ready for bed, when he laid in this big bed, it felt so empty without her. Her pillow smelt like her, so he grabbed it and cuddled with it. The best smell on this planet. He fell into a light sleep till he heard his phone again. A message from her. He smiled at her lovely words, wrote back and dreamed about his soon-to-be-wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The first day without each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day without each other. While brining Paula to school, Raquel had an encounter with someone. At night, her nightmares came back, but Sergio - of course - managed to calm her down again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: at the end of this chapter, Raquel tells Sergio about her past with her ex-husband. Please don't read this, if you are very sensitive about these kind of topics.</p><p>One more chapter, then I am done with this story. I hope you like the chapter, tell me in the comments what you think about it. <br/>Love you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first night without each other was over. For Sergio it was much harder than for Raquel, because she had her daughter to cuddle with for the whole night. Sergio instead woke up a few times, wanted to cuddle himself onto Raquel, to realize that she wasn’t there. In the morning when he got up he made some breakfast and sat outside. The way he missed her already…the morning cuddles, her sleepy voice, her kisses, everything. He felt so empty without her. He decided to text her, even if she was still asleep.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Good morning, my love. Hope you slept well. I miss you already so much… &gt;&gt;</p><p>He had nothing to do, but wait for her response. After a while he went back inside and wandered through the house, looking for what he could do the next few weeks. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. What was the best thing that kept him busy the most time of his life? A plan! Of course this time it wouldn’t be a plan about a robbery, just a plan what he has to do till she comes back with her family. So now, that he was in the ‘professor’ mood, he went into his study room. He grabbed a pen and some papers and began writing. A little while later, he realized that he hadn’t very much to do, but it was better than nothing. He has to finish the rooms of Paula and Marivi, buy a car, check up with his people for security reasons and some other little points.  When he was finished, he heard his phone and a bright smile appeared on his face. It was Raquel.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Good morning, well…it’s already noon where you are. I slept well, thanks to my daughter. What about you? I miss you too my love, but it will be worth it!! Kisses to you. &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; I woke up a few times, but besides this, I slept okay. More kisses back to you! &gt;&gt;</p><p> this was a lie, but he knew she would be very worried about it, if he told her the truth.</p><p>&lt;&lt; You’re so sweet! I will be very busy today, so sorry if I don’t answer your messages immediately. &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; Of course, have a good day, my love! &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; You too! &gt;&gt;</p><p>After Raquel got ready and enjoyed breakfast with her daughter and her mother. She brought Paula to school and suddenly froze as soon as she noticed who was standing in front of her school. It was Alberto. He was the last person on this earth who she wanted to see. Raquel kissed her daughter goodbye, and ran towards her school. Paula shared a quick conversation with her father and went on. </p><p>“Where the hell have you been?? Letting our daughter alone with your mom! Gladly she told me that you were gone when I picked her up from school two weeks ago. Who knows what would  have happen if I didn’t know that!” He nearly shouted</p><p>“First of all, I didn’t let her alone with my mother! I told a friend of mine to look after them once a day. Maybe Paula didn’t see her because she slept already, but my mother told me every time on the phone that she was fine. So don’t make a big deal about it okay? And of course I knew that you’re still there, so I wasn’t worried about her.” </p><p>“What a mother you are…” he said sarcastic. “…did you went on holidays or what??”</p><p>“Let’s not say holidays, but yes, I had to go somewhere, to get out from here. You have no idea what my life has been like the past year!” </p><p>“This is entirely your own fault! So don’t play the victim now!” </p><p>“You know what? I want do have nothing to do with you anymore, except it is something about Paula, okay? So if you have nothing else to say, I will leave now.”</p><p>He said nothing more and left. Raquel also went home again. Later she went to some places to prepare the move. She will have to sold her house, to prepare Paula’s school exit, things for her mother and other important things. This will definitely take two weeks or more. When she was finally home again, she decided to text Sergio again.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Heyyy, how was your day? What did you do? &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; I was just thinking about you. I spent my day at the beach, reading some books. But I just came out of the shower and…uhm…I was thinking about you…and I was about to do… something… but then I heard my phone and so you stopped me right before I wanted to start 😉&gt;&gt; </p><p>Raquel laughed out loud when she read that. But she had to admit that she was a bit aroused to read that. The thought of him naked, in the shower…ohh how she wanted to be exactly there with him now.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Well then I expect you didn’t look in your drawer of your bedside table. I think there is something that will help you with that 😉&gt;&gt;</p><p>He went into their bedroom and opened the drawer. In it as an envelope, with a little message written on it. ‘For when you feel lonely. Caution: Hot’. Oh my god, he thought. Of course he could imagine what was in it. He opened it and took the photos out. His jaw dropped when he saw the first photo. There she was, in some really nice lingerie, posing. These photos will be definitely a help.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Oh my god. I don’t know what to say. These photos are so hot. Wow. I love it. Thank you for that surprise. I think we both know what I will do now! &gt;&gt; </p><p>&lt;&lt; I’m glad you like them! Have fun, my love :D &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; I surely will! &gt;&gt; </p><p>The thought of him touching himself made her miss him even more. Soon, she thought, soon.<br/>While she sunk into her thoughts, he got comfortable on the bed and began to stare at the photos. He touched himself with pleasure and it didn’t take long till he reached his climax. </p><p>&lt;&lt; Ohhh I needed this. And it was so good. Can’t wait till you’re back!! I love you! &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; Me too! I love you too! &gt;&gt;</p><p>He texted her good night and fell to sleep.</p><p>A few hours later, Raquel also got ready for bed. But this night she had brought Paula in her own room. As she lay in bed, she thought about how happy she was with Sergio. She was so happy that she was finally with a man who knows how to worship a woman, how to love a woman and to accept everything about her. After the encounter with her ex-husband, this were very needed thoughts. She drifted to sleep. A few hours later Raquel woke up, bathed in sweat, breathing heavily. She had a terrible nightmare about Alberto. She couldn’t calm down, so she decided to call Sergio. They had made out to call each other only in absolute emergencies, but not to mention their real names. Raquel needed to hear his voice, he always could make her calm down. Luckily, he picked up after a few seconds, even if it was very early in the morning in Palawan. </p><p>“Raquel, my love, are you alright? Has something happened? “ Sergio heard her crying on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“Sergio, I’m fine but I had a terrible nightmare about my ex-husband and couldn’t calm down anymore. I just need to hear your voice.” She slowly stopped crying and began to calm down.</p><p>“Ohhh I’m so sorry my love…do you want to talk about it?” He was so worried and only wanted to hold her, to take her into his arms and show her that she is safe with him.</p><p>“Yes I think I would like that…well we didn’t talk much about what has happened in my past…and I think it would be better if we make that face to face, but I need to get this out of my chest…but I know it is very early in the morning…”</p><p>“I’ll listen to you at all times of the day Raquel, it is okay, these are important things…”</p><p>“Thank you…really. So when I dropped Paula off at school today he stood there and we talked a bit…nothing really important…but he said everything what had happened in the past year was entirely my own fault…so as he did when we were still married. It was my fault, always. Everything what has happened…he always blamed me for it…”</p><p>“This is not true! And you know that. What has happened in the past year is my fault, because I started it. And I am so incredible sorry for that…and I will do everything on earth to make you happy, then this is what you deserve. You deserve the life you wish. And for that what happened to you because of him, of course this is completely his fault! I have no words for this man and what he has done to you. He is sick!”</p><p>“These words are medicine to me, Sergio.” She let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“But I feel like to tell you more about it…I just want to get some things out of my head now…well…he was from the beginning of our relationship very protective, but in a possessive way, so it was not healthy. But it only got very bad about two year after Paula was born. I finally felt 100% comfortable in my body again, and I dressed a little differently accordingly, but not with a very big cleavage. Just a bit more to emphasize my body. I’m not, and I’ve never been a “grey” mouse. Thanks to him, I became more and more like one in the following years. He always thought I wanted to impress other men or some bullshit, and for such things I got a hit from him. How it was in bed with him I’ve told you already once, but luckily this got only worse two years before I decided to get a divorce. It started when he told me to change my profile pic, not to wear skirts to work anymore…till I had to send him pictures if what I was wearing when he was gone for a few days. After Paula’s birth, he didn’t find my body attractive anymore. Of course a body does look different after giving birth to a child. He always wanted that I let on my bra or even my shirt when we did it and so on…so maybe you understand now why I first didn’t want to take it off on our first night on your couch, I was insecure. He made me so insecure. I have much more stories, but I think that’s enough for now…” </p><p>“Ohhh Raquel…I don’t know what to say…I really can’t imagine how you felt all this time with him. Raquel…I want you to know that, with me, you can wear what you want, you can do what you want, you can be yourself, you can be free! For me, you are the most perfect woman on this earth. There isn’t a thing that I would change about you. Every inch of your body is beautiful, and so is your soul. I love you for everything that you are, Raquel, everything!”</p><p>Thanks to his words, she finally managed to calm down. She know that with Sergio, she can be herself and she doesn’t have to hide anything. After a while, Sergio began to speak again.</p><p>“I want to hold you so bad Raquel, I want to show you how precious you are to me…”</p><p>“And I want to be in your arms, and feel your love…you don’t know how much your words mean to me…this feels so good to hear.  I love you too, Sergio, so much.”</p><p>They talked for a while, when he heard her yawning he thought that it would be better for her to get some sleep now. </p><p>“Do you want to sleep now? You must be exhausted.”</p><p>“Yes…but can you stay on the phone? And wait till I’m asleep?”</p><p>“Of course, mi amor, I’ll do everything for you”</p><p>“Thank you, mi amor”</p><p>It didn’t take long when he heard that Raquel was asleep. Sergio stayed a little longer on the phone, just listening to her and then hung up and fell also asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Finally together, forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time without each other and finally, their reunion with Paula and Marivi.</p><p>I have really no time at the moment to write, but I wanted to finish this story so badly, so it is not as good as the others, and very short. Soooorrryyy. Hope you like it anyway &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 long weeks finally came to an end. 8 weeks without each other. <br/>Tomorrow in the evening she will be back, finally. Their little family will be together. Just 24 more hours, and then she will be back in his arms.</p><p>The past two months were hard for Sergio. Even if he had lived his whole adulthood alone, it was terrible now. He missed her company so much, he missed her laughter which could fill the whole house. Sergio tried to stay busy, but at latest in the evening he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He then tried to think about their happy moments, and there were many of them. But sometimes, he just cried. Often this were happy tears, because he couldn’t believe his luck to have a woman like her. A woman who will stay by his side, no matter what. During the good times, and also the bad times. A woman who loves him the way he is, who accept him as he is. He couldn’t thank god enough for that. <br/>In these two months Sergio bought a car, so they could make some road trips with the four of them. Then he bought much toys for Paula, a bit too much, but he just wants that Paula likes him. To make the house more friendly, he bought some decoration, even if he has no idea if the Murillo woman will like them. He cleaned every room thoroughly, so that everything  was neat. And he met a few times with the nurse for marivi, so that everything was clear before she arrives.</p><p>For Raquel it was also hard without him. But she had the two most important people, beside Sergio, with her. Her daughter and her mother. She had many appointments to arrange everything for the move. A few times she saw some of her old colleagues, but luckily none of them asked more information about her “vacation”. With alberto, she didn’t speak a word with beside a greeting and a goodbye when he brought Paula. Raquel just looked forward to their new life. To a happy life, with a man who will do everything for her, who loves her with all his heart. Ohhh…her Sergio…she missed him so much. </p><p>Sergio and Raquel called each other two times a week. They only texted each other if it was extremely important. </p><p>And finally the day was there. The day to their flight to Palawan. Raquel spent the whole night packing their suitcases and looked often trough them to make sure she didn’t forget something important. In the morning, she woke up Paula. Luckily she was excited about what will come, but when she realizes they will never come back to their old life she will ask many questions…but now wasn’t the time to think about that. Now she just wanted to think about that she will see the love of her life again in less than 24 hours. Once everyone was ready, they called a ‘taxi’ which Sergio had arranged, so that they could be brought safe to the airport. </p><p>Raquel didn’t look back once. Of course she had many good memories here, she grew up here. But nothing keeps her here anymore. The last years were more like hell. <br/> They drove to a small private airport, because of safety reasons. A friendly man greeted them and let the three murillo woman to the plane. Once inside, she couldn’t wait till they were in the air and every second that will pass, she will be more and more near to their new life. </p><p>After many hours, the plane had to land to refuel the plane. The next hours, all three of them slept till she felt a tap on her shoulder. The stewardess woke her up to inform her that they would be reach Palawan in about half an hour. 30 min till she would see Sergio again. Her heartbeat was getting faster by the minute.<br/>They finally settled on the tarmac, only a few minutes until their Reunion, hopefully their last one. The plane stopped, and Raquel almost burst with anticipation. The doors opened. Warmth and a slight breeze hit her face when she took the first step down the stairs.</p><p> And then she looked all the way down the stairs, and saw the man of her dreams.</p><p>He had tears in his eyes and wore the brightest smile she had ever seen on him. Only a few meters now and she will be back in his arms. </p><p>When she was finally on the ground, Raquel also had tears in her eyes and smiled. Sergio opened his arms and took her in a tight embrace, whispering ‘welcome home, my love’ in her ear. She looked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, unable to find words for what she felt in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>After a short moment, also Marivi with Paula on her hand stood there. Marivi greeted her soon to be son-in-law.</p><p>“Hola Sergio, nice to see you again. It’s been a while but I always knew you’re a good man. I’ve never heard Raquel talking of someone so highly. I’m glad you to found each other. And I am happy to be here, with you three.” </p><p>“Hola, Raquel made me a good man, and I’m so glad she did that. She is the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. So, I’m glad to hear that you’re happy with us, and that you are here with us.”</p><p>Marivi smiled with his answer. Then Sergio bent down to Paula.</p><p>“Hola Paula, do you want to see the new house? And your room? Your mama and I decorated it when she was here.”</p><p>“Hola, yesssss!! Is it purple? Because mama knows that my favorite color is purple. And do I have a bed for big girls now? Mama always promised me that I get one soon.”</p><p>Then Raquel answerd “Yes it is,  cariño, and I don’t break my promises. So you’re our big girl now. You’ll love it,!”</p><p>The eyes of the three woman got big when suddenly a big luxurious car drove towards them. Wow, Sergio really did everything to make it perfect for them.</p><p>“Woaaah, we have our own driver now??” Paula said amazed. Everyone laughed out loud at that moment.</p><p>“Sometimes, yes we have” Sergio said, now suddenly shy.</p><p>“Well then…let’s go!” Raquel took Sergio’s hand and her smile still hadn’t faded.</p><p>During the ride, Paula and Marivi looked out the window the whole time, amazed by the beautiful landscape. Sergio didn’t let go of Raquel’s hand, and his other arm around her shoulders, to get as much body contact as possible at this moment. Raquel’s head rested on his shoulder. </p><p>When they arrived at their house, everyone was happy to be finally there after the long journey. They visited the house, and everyone was happy with their rooms. After that, they ordered something to eat. It was late, so marivi excused herself and went to bed. Raquel put Paula to bed and read something to her. </p><p> </p><p>So now, they were finally alone. They also went to bed and of course, did make love. Slow and tender, just savoring every moment of it. Afterwards they talked for hours, about them, their love, their new life, the future, about everything. </p><p>“I will love you forever, Raquel, you bring so much joy in my life…you’re indescribable. And I am so unbelievable happy to call you my wife soon…you’re everything for me!”</p><p>“And I will always love you, Sergio, I am so happy with you, I’ve never been this happy. It feels so right to call you ‘my husband’. Let our new life begin, mi amor!”</p><p>“Yeah, let it begin…”</p><p>They never regretted their choice and lived a happy life. Everything was finally alright. Everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was the last chaper of this story. Thanks to everyone who read it, left kudos and comments. I loved it to write this story. I don't know if I will write a multi-chapter again, but I will definetly come back with some one shots!! </p><p>Let me know what you would like to read in the comments &lt;3 </p><p>See you soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>